


Who I am

by yoitopia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitopia/pseuds/yoitopia
Summary: Ever since he met Victor, Yuuri became a new person.
(Some thoughts about Yuuri and how much he changed.)





	

Since Victor had come into his life, Yuuri discovered all kinds of new aspects of himself. He used to be so meek and just went with the flow all the time, too self-conscious to stand his ground, to voice his real thoughts. But thanks to Victor he finally found the courage to discover himself anew, to allow all the hidden depths of his personality to shine through.

And with time he discovered entirely new personality traits he didn't knew existed in him. A more feminine side of him that liked to be seductive, a confident side that didn’t shy away from body contact and even initiated it himself, a possessive side that wanted to keep Victor all to himself, an egocentric side that forget the feelings of the ones around him. He’d probably had all these sides in him even before Victor became his coach but only the Russian had been able to provide the necessary spark to awaken the sleeping parts of his personality. 

Not every new aspect of his person was positive, of course. During the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship he’d become too self-absorbed, too focused on only himself that he’d ended up disappointing both Minami and Victor. It was a bit terrifying to change so much in so little time, and it involuntarily led to some actions and thoughts he wasn’t so proud of in hindsight. But Victor was with him. And just like Victor had helped him to realize his mistake in dealing with Minami, Yuuri trusted him to continue to do so in the future. To show him the right way to the Grand Prix Final, not just as a figure skater but also as a person. With the power of love he could overcome all the challenges on this road of self-discovery.

And while some of the new sides of him were more favorable than others, only when both, strengths and weaknesses, were combined and put together did they form a whole person. A new Katsuki Yuuri. One that was ever-changing during the past few months, and the growth wasn’t completed yet.

Yuuri was looking forward to the person he would become at the end of the current season and to all the things he could accomplish with Victor by his side. He got confident enough already to be positive of the results, even if there were some bumps on the road. He’d overcome them all in order to become a stronger person and win the gold medal. He would show everyone what he was capable of. 

He would show everyone just who Katsuki Yuuri was.


End file.
